The Love Story
by KrazyKoolAidTrunks
Summary: Videl has a problem, she is a stressed housewife and could possibly be getting over gohan?!She how she finds her 'new' self and starts dating again...with the person she least expected
1. Default Chapter

The Love Story By: T- Chan  
  
Chapter One  
  
I paced hopelessly around the house, looking for a decent outfit to wear to our meeting tonight. I repeated quiet swears to myself emptying out drawers and tearing out closets. Nothing was clean, but I reminded myself it is Gohan's turn to do the laundry. This was typically the last resort, but I was really desperate. I crept into pan's room and switched on the lights thinking to myself, 'when was the last time she cleaned this room?' I blazed a trail through the seeming endless junk and made it to her walk- in closet. Surprisingly enough, this was actually the cleanest part of her room. Lucky me she had grown just enough for me to fit into a few certain outfits. I held up a pair of capris and said to myself, " She never wears the things I buy her!" I reflected back on all the times my father bought me thing I never did like, it must be an instinct or something. I sloppily put the clothes on and checked my watch. It was A bit too early to be heading over there, so I went into the living room and took a load off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma wiped the trickle of sweat of her forehead and looked up from her work to check the time. "5:30,I need to leave in thirty minutes," She mumbled to herself. Bulma looked at herself in the reflection of a puddle of water from a recent sun shower. She laughed as she wiped away a smudge of oil off her cheek. She stood up and went inside. She poured herself a tall glass of long island iced tea and sat on the couch. Trunks was sitting beside her, watching TV. " Hey mom aren't you going somewhere tonight?" He asked. "Yeah." Bulma responded raising her eyebrow at trunks. "Where?" He asked. "Nowhere special." Bulma said. Trunks put on a puppy-dog face. "Can I come? Pleaaaaaaaseee?" Bulma thought for a moment. "No. That might have worked 20 years ago." She said blandly. Trunks frowned. " If it isn't special why can't I come?" He said convincingly. "It's the dentist!" Bulma lied. Trunks clutched his jaw. "Uhh. never mind!" he said getting up and dashing down the hallway. "What an airhead!" Bulma said to herself laughing as she got up and walked down to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi had been ready an hour ago, now she was just trying to kill time. She picked up Goten's box of Rice Krispies and found a recipe for rice krispies treats. She pondered at the ingredients and she figured 'I'll make these now so later the boys can snack on these things later'. She mixed the marshmallows and cereal and begun to bake them. She looked at the clock on the stovetop, and it read 5:54. "OH! I got to go!" she said franticly grabbing her purse. " Leaving so soon chi chi?" Goku asked naively. "Yeah. Bye hon!" She said as she pecked him on the cheek. "Okay, bye then." He said but was too late chi chi had already bolted out of the door. She stepped out on the front yard. "Flying nimbus!" She cried out to the sky. A fluffy little yellow cloud ascended from the heavens she hopped on and took flight.  
  
  
  
  
  
I arrived in front of a huge hollow rock, the one Bulma told me to go to over the phone yesterday. I thought to myself how could this possibly hold a hangout? I waited for a sign of anyone. Soon enough I saw Chi Chi riding down on nimbus. I chuckled at the sight. The wind whipped in her ebony black hair. She let out a sort of war cry as she jumped of the cloud. She began to laugh while saying, "how exhilarating!" I looked around a bit more looking for Bulma. "Well this is so like her being 'fashionably late ', she dose this every time!" I exclaimed to my mother in law. " Oh that's right, well she had better hurry up." Chi Chi said as she starred out on the horizon  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Son house Goku smelt something fresh from the oven. He took in a big whiff. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He laid his eyes upon the heavenly treats. " I don't know what these are but." He stopped to take in the scent once again. " Ahhhh. sweet!" Goku continued. He scooped up a handful and began to gnaw at it. In a matter of 2 minutes the entire pan was devoured. He sort of collapsed on the ground, sick to his stomach. "Err.bleeh.. GOTEN!" He cried. Goten ran over to Goku. "Dad!?" He said confused. " I thinks the marshmallows are expanding in my stomach!" He whimpered. Goten kneeled to his father's side. Goku started erupting marshmallow from the mouth. "No dad not on the floor!" Goten scolded. Goku twitched a bit on the floor. Goten rushed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pink bottle. "The holy pepto bismal!" Goten shouted and was immediately at goku's aid.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooner than later, Bulma had shown up. Which was a relief because Chi Chi was getting antsy. Bulma stepped out of her car and strolled over to us. " Hi guys sorry I'm late!" She said. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. "So.umm. Were is this place?" Chi Chi asked while she looked around the rock. Bulma grinned. I thought to myself, 'with bulma on the scene just about anything can happen!'. She pulled up a root that had penetrated trough the ground. Suddenly a doorway appeared on the side of the rock. " It feels like something from star wars!" I blurted out. Bulma laughed. We all stepped inside. The place was furnished with ruby carpeting, a snack bar, and cute little couches surrounded by a crackling fireplace. Chi Chi and I complimented Bulma's keen scence of style, because this place was breathtaking! I took my seat which was the closest side to the fire, followed by Chi Chi on the other side, and Bulma in the middle. Our conversation started off light, such as news, gay celebrities, ECT. Then Bulma brought up an interesting topic. " I am so glad I have vegeta." She said. " I remember a few years back when he had died, it really scared the crap outta me, he really could have been gone for good." Bulma continued. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. " I take him for granted sometimes, sure he's arrogant but he still has other good qualities!" "Yeah I can agree with that, he's such a cutie!" Chi Chi agreed. Bulma face was slightly flushed. " He's Strong, handsome for the most part, I know he doesn't say it but he really loves us." Bulma said. This fact was unbeknownst to me, it was almost a reflex when I said, "Sounds like you to are picture perfect!" I said cheerfully. "Well." Bulma said modestly. Chi Chi and I giggled softly. Chi Chi cleared her throat. " I love my Goku to death, but he can be just darn right naïve!" All three of us began to laugh out loud. "Goku is so real, I mean he is such a little Romeo, literally. He has a great tan and both mentally and physically strong." Chi Chi said shyly covering her face with her hands. I stayed silent in a thought, thinking 'what is good about Gohan?', 'sure he's smart and cute but I can't find the special thing I really like about him!' This deeply frustrated me. Maybe it was showing when Bulma and Chi Chi asked me, "What's the matter Videl?" I Quickly shook my head, "oh!.. Uh nothing!" I said a bit too quickly. "Are you sure, you know we can talk about it if it's bothering you or something?" Chi Chi said to me. "No." I said slowly. Some part of me wanted to talk about it real bad, but the other part is holding me back. "Are you sure? You know you can always trust us!" Bulma added. I hated this, when they treat me like there my mother! Something inside told me to spill, and I did. I told them my whole ordeal. Chi Chi was a bit flabbergasted, but fully understood the situation. " Maybe you were a bit overwhelmed with becoming in love and married it sort of didn't set in that you were actually dedicating your life to him!" Bulma said. This made me frustrated to tears. "Thanks Bulma!" I said sarcastically. I felt Chi Chi warm embrace around my body. I buried my face into her arm. She soothingly rubbed my back. Bulma looked like she was accused of shooting the president. Bulma muffled up the guts to say, "I saw a situation like this on Opra, the wife was overwhelmed w/ her spouse and teenage son so she took a break from them." Chi Chi thought for a moment. " You know Bulma, that's just crazy enough to work!" Chi Chi said encouragingly. I lifted my face. "How so?" I asked. "Well take up a new profession, or do things that make you feel good." Bulma said. " It will take your mind off the topic." Chi Chi added. "You know! That sounds good to me!" I exclaimed starting to feel better already. "There you go Hun!" Chi Chi shouted as we all engaged in a group hug.  
  
  
  
An hour or so passed until I realized it was well over midnight, I explained to the girls I had to be going home now, they all agreed the same and left our separate ways. I took to the sky and headed homeward bound. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T  
  
he twilight of the atmosphere felt really good tonight, no bugs pelting in my face like in late dusk. I loved flying like this, it's so extraordinarily inspirational. The fly home seemed like seconds, I had no clue where the time had gone. I opened the front door of my house, only to find my husband fallen asleep face in the books. I saw pan sunk into our green recliner reading a midsummer nights dream. I put my purse on the stool next to the door. " Hi P-baby!" I said kissing my daughters forehead. "Hey mama!" Pan said lifting her eyes above the book, then setting it down. " So tell me what did ya do that called for you staying out till 2:38 in the morning?" Pan asked me teasingly. "I had a visit with Bulma and your grandmother, that's all." I responded. "Oh!.." Pan said. "Didja have fun?" She asked. "Yeah, Hey pan can you help me with something?" I asked thinking if this was worth asking. "Sure." Pan responded. "Well I want to find a hobby to do during the day, ya have any suggestions?" I asked. Pan rubbed her chin. "How about interpretive dance?" Pan asked. I have always wanted to do something of this sort, it's probably a great workout too I pondered. "That sound cool." I told her. I saw pan's eyes light up. " My academy opens up to the public for lessons at 10:00 a.m., stop y tomorrow." Pan said. I felt pan's excitement just by looking into her eyes, I'll bet she is glad her mom is into the same stuff as she is. " I'm going to bed honey!" I said. "Night mom!" Pan said sweetly. I stood up and ruffled her hair a bit and said "good night P-baby!" I walked strait passed Gohan and slid right into bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning I woke up at 8:30. I pulled out a sundress from my clean clothes pile and put it on. I walked out into the kitchen table where Gohan was reading the newspaper and sipping on coffee. I soon joined him. "Hey Videl, wazz up?" Gohan asked me. "Nothing much." I said taking another sip. " Did you have a good time last night?" Gohan asked. I looked down at my fingernails. "Yep, it was really cool!" I said. "It's good your getting out more videl!" Gohan told me. "Speaking of which I'm going to the city today." I said. "Sure hon. well have fun." Gohan said as he stood up and kissed me goodbye and then left for work. As I saw him leave I thought of how lonely it gets here by myself with pan gone to summer acting school and Gohan at work it's a bit creepy. I didn't make haste to leave the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the son house Chi Chi was rather concerned at the sight of her hubby curled up sick on the couch with a barf bucket at his side, so she took him to a small town pharmacy, were he got proper treatment. Now he's resting watching a bit of television. Goku had been watching Rikki Lake when he made a sudden outburst. "Rikki, you are so right! Gay parents are perfectly capable of raising children!" Goku Shouted as he buried his face in a bunch of blankets. Chi Chi came out of the kitchen to see what was all the commotion. "Whaaaa!" Goku cried. Chi Chi raised her eyebrow. "Goku, I think your taking this a bit too far." She said rubbing his shoulder. "No! You don't understand!" Goku said looking up at Chi Chi with watery eyes. "Yes, I understand these medications are making you pretty moody, maybe you should try to go to sleep now." Chi Chi suggested. Goku thought for a good 3 minutes until he said "okay!" and almost instantly fell asleep. Chi Chi sighed as she switched off the TV and went back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
I decided to drive because I prefer to take the more scenic view when I have extra time to kill. I drove along as I quietly enjoyed the beautiful greenery. All of a sudden my cell phone rang. I quickly scrambled into my purse and dug out the phone and quickly answered it. "Hello?" I asked the stranger on the other line. "Yeah I want two cheese pizza and hold the onions and potatoes!" Said the person. I was slightly confused. "Who may I ask is this?" I asked the person. "Well.. If you must know it's Son Goten!" He said macholy. I felt stupid for not noticing this, who else orders potatoes on there pizza! "Goten.uh this is Videl!" I said to him. There was a short silence. "Oh! Wazz up?" He said in his always-cheerful tone. "Driving to the city." I said. "Whatcha gonna do? "He asked. "Why do you wanna know brownnoser." I said teasingly. "Well. I", He begun until I interrupted him. "I'm just kidding I'm just gonna hang out." I said to him. "Wanna hook up for lunch? I'm just hangin' around." Goten asked. " Yeah, I'm down with that let's meet in front of. umm.. Atlanta Bread in one hour, can you hold out that long?" I said. "We can only hope!" Goten said. We both laughed out loud. "Well see ya there!" Goten said. "Alright bye goten!" I said as I hung up the phone and high-tailed it to Satan City.  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw goten standing in front of the café. I pulled up and parked up on the curb. He was waving like a maniac at me, like he hasn't seen me in like a year. I waved back. I stepped out of the car and walked over to him. I hugged him, and he did back. We walked out on the outdoor patio and took a seat. "So how is my favorest, bestest sister in law?" Goten asked. I laughed while I said, "im good just getting out of that retched stink hole!" I said unenthusiastically. "Huh?" Goten asked. "The house." I said. "What's wrong with it?" He asked me. "I'm sick of being there, I've become a slave to my house!" I exclaimed. "I bet! If I was stuck at home all day with my mom.I would jump off a mountain or something!" He said taking a bite of a croissant. We both laughed, Then I said "I don't blame you." I chuckled. The lunch was very enjoyable we talked for about an hour of anything we could think of. I told him I had to be going so we bid adieu and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked down these endless streets thinking of how I used to fight crime to protect them, I really longed for those days. I walked up the street then turned down main. 'I can see it already!' I thought as I looked at the rustic looking sign above the door of the academy. I was fairly large and very old, established in 1792. I steeped inside, to my surprise the center was very lively, I expected it to be desolate. I walked up to the counter and registered for classes every Tuesday and Thursday. Before I left the desk I asked were class "acting 101"was. The woman kindly pointed me the way. I peered through the window of the door. Then I saw pan, up on the stage rehearsing for a play. She was in a navy blue gown and had the leading role. She looks happy and I think she found her calling in life. I backed away from the glass. "Mommy's proud of you." I whispered. I walked out of the building and back on the street. Then I thought, 'hey while im here I thinks I am gonna visit bulma.' It wasn't far from here anyway. As I walked I noticed a sign on a window that caught my eye. I walked over to read it, it read:  
  
We change lives! Just call our matchmaker hotline and well set up a date that's just right for you! Call 1-800-HOT-DATE, A date is waiting for you! I wondered, was this like the 'break'Bulma and Chi Chi were talking about? I looked at the paper. "Yeah right I am a timid little house wife now I could NEVER do something like that!" I said out loud to myself. That I when I realized I wanted to be bad again, my charisma was deteriorating, I needed excitement! I overcame my fears and jotted the number down on my hand and pulled out my cell phone. I called the number and set up a date for tonight at 7:00. I specifically told them no one under the age of 25. The man said to meet my date on the bride at the park. I was shocked to know it was tonight! "Well I guess I'll have to postpone bulma." I said to myself. I checked my watch, "CRAP it's 2:00 I gotta fly!" I thought. Jumped up and took to the sky.  
  
  
  
I Sprinted inside and walked over to my dresser. I worked through my regular clothes, nothing good. I went inside my closet. I flipped trough clothes I saw a familiar outfit. It was my old 'fight' shirt and white capris. If I wore this it could express me as the 'old' Videl, The cooler one I used to be. I picked it up and put it on the counter of my bathroom. I attacked it with a lint roller and named it passable. I took a long, relaxing bath and scrubbed up good. After that was done I dried off and blew dried my hair. I pulled down my bangs and let my hair down instead of pulling it back. I put on minimal makeup and looked at myself. I really liked this, I liked to dress cool again, it's like when you become a mom you have a dress code, how gay is THAT? I took a last look at my self and thought, I can't believe I'm cheating on Gohan! I shook my head. Oh well! I checked the time, 6:20. It rushed out into the living room and out the door into the driveway. Busted. There was Gohan, just getting out of his car. He was shocked. "Videl. you look beautiful!!" He exclaimed. "Im going out tonight with bulma. "I lied. "Oh well okay."He said slowly. "Pan is sleeping over at goten's just to let you know." He said like he was disappointed about something. "Okay, well I gotta go bye!" I said as I began to fly. I looked back down at Gohan, he looked like a prisoner walking their last mile. I immediately forgot about this and continued flying.  
  
"Here it is central park. "I said to myself. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. I proceeded through the entrance. 'Yep it's 7:oo' I thought. I walked under the shady path. As I crept closer on I could see a person on the bride. I walked on, starring at my feet. Now I was within feet of the bride. 'This is it' I thought as I slowly looked up. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was totally and utterly flabbergasted. "No. NO! This has to be a mix up!" I said quietly to myself. The man approached me and said. "Hey you must be my date huh? "He said. "Hi.." I said slowly. " My name is Trunks!" 


End file.
